Boy Genius Meets PowerPuff Girl Z
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Dexter transfers to the girls' school as a live-in apprentice to the Professor. He then falls in love with Momoko at first sight, but soon finds a rival in Natsuki. With Dexter struggling to talk to Momoko, while she's still crushing on Natsuki, Dexter has to put his genius to the test of love. Can he woo Momoko and get Natsuki out of his hair? Dex/Momo. Rated T for kisses/swearing


**This is a continuation of the PPGZ manga, starring Momoko, and that red-haired boy genius, Dexter! What? They're paired together in the PPGD web comic, so why not here? Besides, this isn't the only MomokoXDexter fanfic in the archive. Try looking in the crossover section of the PowerPuff Girls Z archive, and click "Dexter's Laboratory", and then you'll see what I mean. **

**Anyway, let's get started. This is set about two or three months after the incident with Alpha and Beta, so the crime levels have dropped. Miyako and Takaaki are officially an item in the manga, AND the anime, so they'll be a pair in this story. As for Kaoru, well, for sake of the argument, let's just leave her single. Now, for MOMOKO, well, that's what this one-shot is focused on! Shall we get to it?**

**Also, normally, I would put my OC, Kaarii/Bridgette in here, but since this is focused mainly on Momoko, let's just leave her out of it, okay?**

**One more thing I should warn you about: Dexter's family name. In the actual show, his family name was never revealed, so I made one up for him. Don't think I'm telling the truth, do the research for yourself and see what I mean. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO KCruzer FOR INSPIRING ME WITH HIS STORY, "The Magic And Science Of Good And Evil", which can be found in the Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover archive!**

* * *

_Boy Genius Meets PowerPuff Girl Z_

It was another day at the National Science and research laboratory in Tokyo city, and it was business as usual. However, Ken was working harder than normal, as he was running back and forth with boxes, both empty and full, with Peach beside him.

The Professor, on the other hand, was running numbers in the computer, always looking back to his son, to see how he was doing.

"How are things going over there, Ken?" The Professor asked.

"I'm fine Papa – er, I mean, Professor!" Ken said.

"Remember, _he's_ coming today, so his room needs to be prepared before he arrives." The Professor said.

"I understand." Ken said.

"I wonder how we'll keep the secret from him, though. About the girls…" The Professor said.

"Professor, no matter what we try, he's too smart. He'll figure it out one way or another, so we might as well just tell him." Ken said.

"You're right." The Professor said, as he got back to work.

Meanwhile a plane was landing at a nearby airport. Inside the building, the gate to the plane opened, and through it came someone. Only his boots were seen, as well as his suitcases. A purple-gloved hand then reached the temple of a pair of glasses, and then he said, in a Russian accent, "Well, home sweet home…"

_The Next Day: At the girls' School_

Momoko was standing off to the side at the soccer field, watching Natsuki play soccer against one of her two best friends, Kaoru. Miyako was with her, too, and she looked at Momoko, thinking she was crazy.

"Sigh… You can do it, Natsuki-kun!" Momoko declared, as anime hearts were flying around her head like crazy.

Natsuki's skin crawled at this; he always thought of Momoko as annoying, and seemed to enjoy Kaoru's company a lot more, much to Momoko's dismay.

Natsuki then shot the ball into the goal, causing Momoko to swoon a bit, before smiling and cheering for Natsuki again.

"Momoko-san…" Miyako said, sweat dropping.

"Miyako, I'm so jealous! You have the attention of all the guys in school, but since you got to meet Takaaki-kun again, you two have been attached at the hip!" Momoko complained to her friend, crying a bit.

Miyako sweat dropped and giggled a little bit, feeling guilty due to the fact that Momoko was right. While Miyako herself had a boyfriend, as well as the admiration of almost all of the boys in school, Momoko had no one.

Later on in the classroom, the girls were looking up to the front of the room, where their teacher, Ms. Keane, was. Momoko, however, was looking aside, in a mild daydream about Natsuki again, that she was not paying attention.

"Everyone, we have a new student starting today. You can come in, now, son." Ms. Keane said.

The boy came in. He had combed, red hair, blue-tinted glasses, purple lab gloves, a lab coat, black boots, and a shirt and some jeans on. To the others, he looked like some kind of super nerd, and to most others, he would be.

"It's nice to meet all of you," The boy said, with a bow, in a Russian accent. "My name is Dexter Johnson…"

Although Dexter was making a polite introduction, neither he nor Momoko noticed the other, unaware that their paths crossing would lead to something much more for the both of them.

* * *

Later on, as the last bell of the day rang out, the girls were walking in the hallways, on the way to the lab, while talking about the usual stuff, but they were careful not to bring up their work as the PowerPuff Girls Z.

Meanwhile, Dexter was carrying so many textbooks, manga, and novels that his vision was obscured, and he was unaware of what was to happen.

"We should hurry up; the Professor wants to…" Momoko said, but since she was not looking where she was going, she ended up bumping into Dexter, and falling on her rear end. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Dexter said, and then as Momoko reached for one of the boy's books, their hands ended up touching; her hand was underneath his purple-gloved hand.

Looking up, Momoko, for the first time, made eye contact with Dexter. Dexter seemed mesmerized by Momoko for some reason, as he had a dumbfounded look on his face, he was blushing, and his glasses were sliding off. In his eyes, Momoko was a beautiful girl who was shinning and just adorable. She was sparkling, and he was blushing hard. In his mind and eyes, it was just the two of them together, staring at each other, Dexter blushing, Momoko looking cute, and their hands together.

"Are you okay?" Momoko asked.

Dexter snapped out of his daze, and then he shook his head, before saying, "Yes, I'm fine."

Gathering up his books, this time carrying them in a way that was not dangerous, he stood up, and readjusted his glasses; however, he was still beet-red.

"Come on, we need to get going!" Kaoru angrily stated, as she grabbed Momoko's wrist, and started dragging her away.

Dexter then put his hand out, saying, "Wait!"

Momoko turned to him, and asked, "Do you need something?"

"Um… What might… Your name be?" Dexter asked, nervously.

Momoko smiled warmly, and then she kindly said, "Momoko. My name is Akadzutsumi Momoko."

Momoko and the girls then left, leaving Dexter in a daze; his face was red, he was sweating, and he soon clutched his chest, feeling his heart beating, before muttering, "Such beauty… So… Akadzutsumi… Momoko-san…"

* * *

Later at the lab, the girls were chilling out before the Professor came in, and said, "Girls, I want to let you know that as of today, Ken and I will be caring for a new apprentice."

"A new apprentice?" The girls asked.

"Yes. He's a prodigy around your age, from America. We scouted him out on a recent scientists' convention, and he was there. He, in fact, won first prize at the convention, and we offered to take him under our wing, which he accepted." The Professor explained.

"So, we're dealing with some geek." Kaoru said, crossing her arms.

"Kaoru-san, that's rude!" Miyako scolded.

"He's out shopping for some personal items for him to use; you know, toothpaste, and all of that, while he's living here. Now, we want you girls to be extra careful around him. He's a genius, and I mean that in almost every sense of the word, so he's more than likely to figure out about your powers." Ken said.

"If that's the case, why not just tell him?" Miyako asked.

"We considered that, but I think it might be easier, not to mention less shocking for him to figure it out on his own." The Professor said.

"Good idea." Momoko said.

"So, what's this kid's name?" Kaoru asked.

Just then, the door to the lab opened, and a familiar voice said, "I'm back, Professor."

They all looked in the direction of where the voice came from, and then it was revealed that the apprentice in question was in fact, Dexter, the new student.

"Ah, Dexter, perfect timing," Ken said. "We have some friends to introduce you to."

The girls stood up, and soon, Momoko's eyes widened a bit, as she recognized Dexter from before. Dexter went red in the face, and he became flustered, as he recognized Momoko, as well.

"Akadzutsumi-san?" Dexter said.

"Oh, you two already met?" The Professor said.

"Yeah, we literally ran into each other at school." Momoko said.

"Either way, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru here are aids here at the lab, and they come here on a daily basis. Since you're also in the same class together, I hope that the four of you will become good friends." The Professor said.

"I… Really hope so." Dexter said, as he went red in the face, and then he rubbed his hand behind his head, while making eye contact with Momoko, who was looking at him in confusion.

"Oh, my, look at the time," Momoko said, looking at the clock. "I'd better get going!"

She then ran out the door; as she past Dexter, her long, red hair wafted in front of his face, causing him to go even deeper-red, and he started looking like he was drunk or something, as the scent of peaches radiated from her.

'_She's so beautiful… Be still… My heart…'_ Dexter thought, blushing, and he clutched his chest once more, feeling his heart beating; an anime heart appeared above his head, and an arrow pierced it.

As soon as she left the room, Dexter was still red in the face, he had a goofy smile on, and his glasses lenses turned into hearts for a brief second before he snapped himself out of his daze, and then cleared his throat.

"So, um…" Dexter said, about to introduce himself to the other girls.

* * *

The next day, Momoko was at her locker, and then she noticed Natsuki coming down the hall. She was about to talk to him, but a tap on her shoulder interrupted. Turning around, Momoko saw Dexter, who was blushing a little bit, and smiling awkwardly, which made Momoko a tad uncomfortable.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Momoko asked.

"Um… Kawa – Er, Akadzutsumi-san, I was thinking, that… Maybe… Assuming our hormones are at suitable and safe levels, and your mind is telling you… To do so… then maybe…" Dexter was about to say, but his intelligent way of wording it was confusing Momoko.

Momoko then looked away from him, and started staring at Natsuki, blushing a bit, and tearing up.

"So… how about we… Um…" Dexter was about to say, flustered, and blushing hard.

However, the bell interrupted, and then Momoko said, "I got to get to class. I'll see you later."

Dexter then looked at her, sadly, and then he thought, _'Never had I laid eyes on such a more beautiful girl…'_

In the classroom, Dexter was staring at Momoko, who was staring at Natsuki, when suddenly, he could have sworn he heard faint beeping, when Momoko, Miyako, AND Kaoru all stood up, and shouted, "Sensei!"

Dexter looked in their direction, but paid special attention to Momoko. He ignored the outrageous illnesses that the girls came up with, and just looked at Momoko with love in his eyes before they ran out of the room. Instead of paying attention in class, he was doodling pictures of him and Momoko together, either at formal dances, kissing, or even both, and no matter what, he had to face the truth: he had fallen for Momoko, and he had fallen for her HARD.

As they were flying up in the sky, in their heroine forms, they were conversing with each other about Dexter.

"So, Blossom-san, what do you think of Dexter-kun?" Bubbles asked.

"He's… A little strange." Blossom said.

"How so?" Buttercup asked.

"He's smart for one thing, but it's almost as if he's a red-haired, teenaged version of Ken, with glasses and a Russian accent. It's a little off-putting for him to talk to me using such sophisticated language." Blossom said.

"I think that he probably likes you." Bubbles honestly said.

"Eh?! Like me? Why would he like me?" Blossom asked. "Especially since I'm already dead-set on winning over Natsuki-kun."

Bubbles and Buttercup sighed in annoyance at this.

* * *

Later that day, after the girls took care of business, Dexter was at his locker, reading 'Romeo and Juliet', and to say he was getting into it would have been an understatement.

He imagined himself as Romeo, underneath the Capulet balcony where Juliet was, and Juliet was being played by Momoko, and the attire she was wearing was, to say the least, beautiful on her. Dexter then climbed the wall, took Momoko's hand, and then they leaned in for a kiss, only for the fantasy to end right there.

Dexter had a calm, love-struck smile on his face when a manga fell out of his backpack. Snapping out of his daze, he went to pick it up, only for someone else to beat him to the punch. And that someone was Momoko herself.

Seeing her face once more, Dexter went red in the face, and his heart started beating like a drum. He internally freaked out, thinking, _'Oh, crap! Akadzutsumi-san! Of all people to see one my favorite manga and then tease me about it, it just HAD to be her!'_

"Kya!" Momoko said, her eyes lighting up and sparkles floating around her, causing Dexter much confusion. "It's the newest volume of 'Kaitou Red Velvet Cake'! It's the Justice League crossover, and its in _HARD COVER!_ Oh, my goodness, I've been looking at stores all over the city for this!"

Dexter was dumbfounded at this sudden reaction; he was expecting Momoko to mock him about, not be all elated.

"You… _Like_ this sort of thing?" Dexter timidly asked, blushing a bit.

Taking his hand into hers, Momoko caused Dexter to go red in the face, and his heart kept beating.

"Oh, I simply _ADORE IT!_ I had no idea we had this in common, Dexter-kun!" Momoko said, her eyes sparkling, and the way she said 'Dexter-kun' caused Dexter to feel like he was shot by Cupid at least ten times at once.

"Yeah… I really think that's an unexpected coincidence." Dexter said. _'More like a match made in heaven.'_

"Don't you just love how intelligent and athletic Red Velvet Cake is? She's also quite a beauty, isn't she?" Momoko said, as she turned the page to one of the action scenes in the manga.

'_Not as beautiful as you…'_ Dexter said, before shaking his head and then getting back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, it's amazing how misunderstood by the cops she is. She's more of a retriever than a thief." Dexter commented.

"I know!" Momoko said, albeit she was so wrapped up in her conversation with Dexter, that she completely ignored Natsuki, as he passed by.

Natsuki then loudly said, "Stupid otaku girl…"

Hearing this, Momoko turned to stone before crumbling. She then stood up once more, looked in Natsuki's direction, bit on her handkerchief, started weeping, and muttered, "Natsuki-kun…"

Noticing this, and then looking at Natsuki, Dexter's face became a little angry, and he thought, _'I wonder… Does Akadzutsumi-san like THAT guy?'_

Later, Dexter approached Momoko in the classroom, trying to ask her if she needed any help with her homework.

"Akadzutsumi-san?" Dexter said.

"Hai, Dexter-kun?" Momoko inquired.

Seeing her pretty eyes, her lovely red hair, and seeing how just plain cute she was, Dexter went red in the face once more, and then he started saying, "Dost thou need assistance in thy… Um… Er…"

"Woah, Dexter-kun, I don't understand what you're saying…" Momoko said, but Dexter kept trying to talk, only to become tongue-tied and stumped.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsuki studying, and then she said, "Natsuki-kun!"

Leaving Dexter in the dust, Momoko made her way over to Natsuki's desk, leaving Dexter jealous.

'_He has a nice face, something I'm sure a lot of girls would go nuts about, but I don't get what she sees in him…'_ Dexter thought, getting a bit angry.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Dexter was at a table, all by himself, and eating absentmindedly. He was dwelling on the possibility that his crush was crushing on someone else. Looking at Momoko from afar, his blue-tinted glasses allowed him to see Momoko near Natsuki's table, causing Dexter's blood to boil, and for him to stab at his lunch in mild anger.

"Natsuki-kun! Mind if I sit here?" Momoko asked, being careful not to act immature.

Natsuki, chewing on his sandwich, just moved his head towards the seat, as if saying yes, and then Momoko smiled and sat down. However, her elbow unintentionally hit his orange juice, and she yelped a little bit before the liquid splashed on his shirt.

"Oh, snap! I'm so sorry!" Momoko fretted, as she got some napkins and started cleaning up the mess. "I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm honestly sorry."

Natsuki then had an anime vein on his cheek throb. Picking up his cupcake, he made ready to throw it at Momoko, and said, "I'll show you a whole new meaning to that word!"

Natsuki was about to smash it into Momoko's face; seeing this, Dexter then took up his empty food tray, and then he threw it at Natsuki, intercepting the cupcake from him, and then flying into the trash bin.

Everyone then looked at Dexter; Momoko was especially surprised at this sudden action. Seeing this, Dexter thought, _'Now's my chance.'_

"Hey, she said she was sorry, and she wanted to take responsibility! Is that really any reason to try shoving a pastry into her face?" Dexter said. "I'm also at a loss as to why the majority of the girls in school fawn over you like fan girls fawn over some male singer or model, especially with your personality, and I'M a boy-genius!"

Natsuki was at a loss as to what to say, and then Dexter merely walked out of the cafeteria. Momoko then got up, and left after Dexter, touched that he would defend her the way he did. Kaoru and Miyako followed after her, but Kaoru stopped and sent Natuski an angry look before leaving to follow after her friends.

Natsuki did not feel any remorse, and just went back to eating what was left of his lunch, as well as cleaning up the rest of the spill.

Dexter was leaving, feeling a little embarrassed for making that kind of outburst, when he was about to get a surprise.

"Dexter-kun!" Momoko called out, as she gently took part of his lab coat, after catching up to him.

"Akadzutsumi-san?" Dexter inquired, rather surprised at seeing Momoko come after him.

"Dexter-kun… Thank you for sticking up for me like that." Momoko said, a light blush in her cheeks, and a smile on her face.

Dexter went red in the face, and he felt his chest tighten up, as he soon felt confident that he would win Momoko over yet. Smiling warmly, he said, "No problem. No one should try and deliberately make a mess on your clothes just because there was an accidental spill."

Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other in mild confusion, as they never saw a boy act this nice with Momoko before.

* * *

Later at the lab, Dexter was working on some experiments, and Momoko was on the other side of the room, trying not to interrupt him; she did not want to cause an explosion, or worse, just for talking to him.

Dexter had told her about how her older sister, DeeDee, would constantly come in to his home laboratory and cause Dexter much destruction and grief, no matter how many times he told her not to. To avoid a repeat of that, Momoko decided to stay out of the way.

Watching him, Momoko internally sang, _'There's something sweet… And very kind.'_

She remembered Dexter's awkwardness, his intelligent speech patterns, and his dignity during classes that she soon found attractive, causing her to blush.

'_A little strange, somewhat awkward, but very refined!'_ Momoko thought, in song.

However, Dexter screwed up the formula, causing the mixed chemicals to explode in his face, causing his hair to stand on end and his face to be covered in soot. Momoko choked on air, torn between laughing and becoming worried about him. She stood up, grabbed a clean, moist towel, and started cleaning his face up by putting the towel to his cheek, causing him to go red.

'_Now he's so dear… And I'm unsure… As to why I hadn't noticed it before.' _Momoko internally thought.

Dexter had gotten himself and his workspace all cleaned up, and then he looked in Momoko's direction before blushing, and then he looked away, before inwardly singing, _'She's looked my way, I know I saw. And when we touch, she didn't shudder once at all. No, it can't be… I must ignore… But then, she's never looked at me this way before.'_

Momoko smiled calmly, with a mild blush, before she turned away in embarrassment, realizing what she was about to do.

'_New… And very alarming! Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True… That's he no Natsuki… But there's something in him that I just could not see.'_ Momoko thought, before coming over to hold Dexter's hand and help him clean up his space.

Miyako and Kaoru were surprised at Momoko's positive reaction towards Dexter, and especially how well they were relating to one another. Miyako noticed something of a romantic atmosphere; Kaoru sensed it, too, but she was starting to gag.

"_Well, who'd have thought?" _Kaoru sang.

"_Well, bless my soul!" _Miyako sang, smiling and her eyes sparkling.

"_Well, who'd have known?"_ The Professor sang.

"_Well, who indeed?" _Miyako sang once more.

"_And who'd have guessed that this bond would grow on its own?" _Ken sang.

"_It's so strange!" _Miyako said.

"_Shall we see, a few days more? There may be something there that was absent before."_ Everyone else sang.

Momoko and Dexter were soon watching an animated movie of "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake" and while Dexter unconsciously put his arm around Momoko's shoulder, she smiled, blushing, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_Perhaps there's something there that was absent for Momoko." _Kaoru sang.

"_There may be something that was absent for Momoko."_ Miyako sang, as they saw the romantic atmosphere with Dexter and Momoko.

* * *

The next day, Natuski was at the soccer field, practicing with the team, which recently got a new addition: Takaaki, Miyako's boyfriend.

Takaaki was let out of the hospital a few weeks after the final battle with Alpha and Beta, and he had asked Miyako out, as he remembered the whole thing about being a monster, and knew Miyako was the PowerPuff Girl who had helped him see the light. Miyako, for once, was actually watching the soccer matches, and she was rooting for her boyfriend the whole way.

"Taka-chan, you can do it!" Miyako cheered. Hearing this, Takaaki sent a mock-salute to his girlfriend, and then he kicked the ball out of Natsuki's line of sight, and straight into the goal.

After the practice match was called, which had Takaaki as the victor, the two players shook hands. However, Natuski soon realized something: Momoko was not there.

"Dude, what's eating you?" One of Natuski's teammates asked. "Your game was way off."

"This is going to sound stupid, but I don't think it's a coincidence my game is really good when Akadzutsumi is here." Natuski said.

"Now that you mention it, that red-haired otaku is AWOL today." Another of Natuski's teammates said.

"This is probably just my eyes playing tricks on me, but I've seen that girl hanging out with that American boy-genius transfer student lately. They seem to get along well enough. I'd be surprised if they haven't started holding hands or going out on dates yet." The last of Natsuki's friends said.

Natsuki then dropped the soccer ball in surprise; he then said, "Wait, you mean Dexter Johnson?"

"Russian accent, blue-tinted glasses, never goes anywhere without wearing his lab coat? Yeah, that's him."

Natsuki then remembered that the other day, Dexter defended Momoko, and then walked off. He also remembered that Momoko walked after Dexter. Natsuki then just assumed that she went gaga over him for playing 'knight' and then Natsuki just scoffed.

* * *

Later in the hallway, Momoko was skipping a little bit, with a smile, and she was singing "Koi wa Nandarou" from Mermaid Melody.

"_When listening to my heart, it bursts open and flies about, just what is this? When I touch my heart, I touch a small flame of burning passion. This is the first time I've had these feelings."_ Momoko sang, as she soon got to her locker.

"Oi, Akadzutsumi." A voice said.

"Ah, Dexter-kun, what's…" Momoko said, but she turned around and saw the boy who was talking to her was not Dexter, but rather, Natsuki. "N-Natsuki-kun… Ano… What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you weren't at the practice today. Where were you?" Natsuki inquired.

"Helping Dexter-kun with fine-tuning one of his machines in the classroom," Momoko explained, as she got her things out of her locker. "Why?"

"Because…" Natsuki began, but then thought, _'I can't tell her that her presence makes my game better.'_

"Because?" Momoko inquired.

"I… I've noticed you've been hanging around with that nerd a lot lately," Natsuki said. "Clinging on to your 'knight-in-shinning-armor' fantasies, still?"

Momoko got annoyed with this, and she said, "Hey, Dexter is a smart, caring guy!"

Unknown to both of them, Dexter was walking in the hallways himself, and soon stumbled upon Momoko and Natsuki's conversation.

"Hanging out with those kinds of people is making you even more of an otaku than normal," Natsuki said. "Even worse, you're becoming a geek yourself."

This hurt Momoko. She merely walked off, leaving Natsuki behind, and then Dexter, who heard the whole thing, was starting to get upset. He doubled back in his path and took a different route to get to his next class.

* * *

Later, Natsuki was at his locker, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking behind him, Natsuki noticed Dexter, and saw that he was upset about something.

"Can I help you?" Natsuki asked.

"We need to talk." Dexter said.

Momoko was on her way to Dexter's locker to meet up with him; however, she forgot that going to his locker meant passing by Natsuki's locker, too.

"What is with your attitude?" Dexter inquired, heatedly.

Hearing his voice, Momoko stopped, and saw that Dexter was talking to Natsuki about something. She decided not to intervene, but instead, to listen to what they were saying.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You and I BOTH know that Momoko was trying to be nice to you, and you just brush her off like nothing! Are you deliberately trying to make her sad? Because if you are, I won't forgive you!" Dexter said.

"Heh. She's just another goofy fangirl that I have to put up with, nothing more." Natsuki said.

Momoko heard this, and started getting sad; she knew Natsuki never paid her much attention, but she never thought it was like this.

"But what about yesterday at lunch? She was trying to take responsibility for the spill, and yet you just get angry while deliberately making a mess for HER." Dexter defended.

"She was being a pest," Natsuki nonchalantly said. "She's nothing more than an annoying otaku girl who just flocks to me like flies to lights. Akadzutsumi Momoko: an annoying girl."

Hearing this, Momoko was heartbroken, and she started to cry silently before she ran off in the direction she came from.

'_Is… is that what he thinks of me? Annoying? How could…'_ Momoko thought, as tears left her eyes, while she was running away.

"How can you say that about her?" Dexter angrily asked. "She's a sweetheart! Just as beautiful in face as she is in heart, and I… I really like that about her!"

"Your taste in girls is very questionable," Natsuki scoffed. "I wonder why you're not incarcerated for being insane."

"Because a boy-genius like me wouldn't be insane! And if you had a heart, which clearly, you don't, you'd be going to apologize to Momoko about yesterday and earlier today when you called her a 'geek'!" Dexter demanded.

"How did you…" Natsuki asked.

"I heard you; every word," Dexter said, with an arm cross. "For my rival, you're no competition."

Dexter then walked away, angry, and leaving Natsuki in an even worse mood.

'_I won't let him get Momoko.'_ Dexter thought, determined.

* * *

The next day, Momoko was down in the dumps. So down, in fact, that she lost her usual smile and happiness. Miyako and Kaoru noticed her sudden demeanor change, and then they grew worried about her.

"Something's off. Momoko is usually never this depressed. Sure, she'll have temporary mood swings in regards to sweets, but this is unlike her." Kaoru said.

"Something must have happened yesterday…" Miyako commented.

Dexter saw this, too, and grew concerned; his crush was upset, and he knew that he liked her when she was smiling, not sad.

Momoko was on her way to her next classroom, and about a meter or two away, Natsuki was at his locker. Noticing her out of the corner of his eye, Natsuki looked into his locker to avoid eye contact with her.

'_Just ignore her if she talks to you. JUST ignore her is she talks to you.' _Natsuki thought. After several seconds with no result, he looked up to see that Momoko completely ignored HIM, and just kept walking.

"Did she just… Ignore me?" Natsuki said aloud, obviously confused.

In the classroom, Natsuki kept looking in Momoko's direction in ironic concern; Dexter was worried, too, but obviously more worried about Momoko than Natsuki was.

Momoko was looking out the window, the usual shine in her eyes absent, and her smile replaced by a sad scowl, and very sad.

* * *

Later on, Momoko was walking in the halls to leave for lunch, when Natsuki appeared in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her face, saying, "Akadzutsumi! Oi!"

"Leave me alone…" Momoko muttered, her face down.

She then took off, leaving Natsuki dumbfounded.

"First she tries clinging to me like glue, NOW she ignores me like I'm nothing?" Natsuki said.

"My instincts are telling me that she must have overheard part of our conversation yesterday," Dexter said. "And now that she's this upset, I'm going to have to go comfort her."

"YOU?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, me," Dexter said. "Who else? Especially since its _your_ fault that Akadzutsumi-san is so upset! Had you been more compassionate and considerate of her feelings, this wouldn't have happened!"

Dexter then took off after Momoko, leaving Natsuki behind. He merely scoffed before turning away and walking.

Dexter soon caught up with Momoko, and grabbed her shoulder, saying, "Akadzutsumi-san! Hold on…"

"What do you want?" Momoko asked, sadly.

"I'm here to lend a shoulder." Dexter said.

"Don't bother…" Momoko said.

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" Dexter said.

"Are we? Really?" Momoko asked. "I'll bet you think of me in the same way."

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked.

"I'll bet you think that… That I'm a pest, too! Annoying, right?" Momoko said, before she started crying.

'_That Natsuki jerk!'_ Dexter thought, angry with Natsuki for the situation.

"Not at all!" Dexter said. "You're no pest to me at all!"

"That's what you say NOW… But who knows what you'll be saying about me when I'm not around." Momoko sadly said.

Dexter then said, "Akad… No… Momoko…"

Hearing Dexter call her by name for the first time, Momoko's eyes opened a bit, while her tears were still staining her face.

"If I didn't care about you… Not even a little… Would I do _this_?" Dexter asked.

He then turned Momoko around to face him, took her by the shoulders, and then Dexter did what he thought he could never do: he placed his lips on to Momoko's, and passionately kissed her.

Momoko was in utter shock of this, and she was too stunned to pull away. It was just the two of them, and Momoko was open-eyed at the kiss while Dexter's eyes were closed, with a determined sensation in his body. He deepened the kiss a little bit, letting his vigor and love for Momoko pulse through his veins.

Taking his lips away, Dexter then had Momoko face him, and then he said, "I love you… And I will never… _NEVER_… Hand you over to an insensitive bastard like Urawa Natsuki!"

Momoko was in shock of what happened to her just then. She was kissed by someone who she never thought would have a crush on her, and she was going red in the face.

"I…" Momoko said, but then her mind went completely blank; she was clueless as to what she could say.

Momoko soon then got out of Dexter's embrace, and then she started to back away, a little shocked at the event, and unknowing of what to do or say.

"Momoko… I love you." Dexter said, taking another step towards Momoko.

However, Momoko then ran off in surprise, caught off-guard by the sudden event, and then she thought, _'Does Dexter-kun really feel that way about me? Or is all of this just false comfort?'_

Dexter just let Momoko go; he knew that she was probably all confused and scared about this confession of his, and then he decided it would be best to leave her alone for the time being.

He knew it would be awkward, but Dexter had the feeling that the next few days would be a bit hard on him.

As for Natuski, he was still practicing his soccer skills by doing a mock-match with Takaaki; Miyako was there, too, cheering for Takaaki.

As Takaaki kicked the ball, Natsuki tried to get it himself, only to trip on his feet and fall flat on the turf, before standing up, and muttering,"Kuso…"

Takaaki held out a hand, and Natuski took it, as Takaaki then helped Natsuki get up.

"Oi, Aka…" Natsuki said, about to talk to Momoko for encouragement, but he then remembered that she was not there.

"Urawa-kun, what's the matter?" Takaaki said. "Ever since Momoko-san started hanging out with Dexter-kun, your game has been off."

"I think… I drove away my only true cheerleader." Natsuki said, as he hit himself on the head.

"Pardon?" Takaaki asked.

"Never mind. Ayugai, I'll see you tomorrow for practice." Natsuki said, as he soon packed up and went home for the night.

"At the rate this is going, Urawa-kun will be benched from the team." Takaaki told Miyako.

"I'm afraid so…" Miyako said. "But I thought I saw Dexter kissing Momoko earlier today in the hall. Momoko was upset about something…"

Hearing this, Natsuki looked up in surprise, thinking, _'That nerd kissed her? Wait… Why do I care?'_

* * *

The next day, Momoko was at school, completely confused about the kiss from the day before, and the thought of Natuski actually thinking of her as annoying.

Meanwhile, Miyako and Kaoru were talking to Dexter about Momoko.

"Dexter-kun, did something happen with Momoko?" Miyako asked.

Dexter merely nodded, and said, "I had a chat with Urawa the other day, and it was about Momoko. I noticed that Momoko had been crushing on the guy, and I also saw how he behaved around her. When I asked him about it, he said Momoko was annoying. Momoko overheard that part of the conversation, and fled in heartbreak, so she didn't hear me defend her."

"So, what happened yesterday?" Kaoru asked, almost accusingly.

Dexter merely went red in the face for a second, and then he shied away for a moment.

Kaoru got the message, as did Miyako; Kaoru face-palmed herself, before asking, "What did you do?"

"I… I confessed…" Dexter said. "I confessed that I'm in love with her."

"EH?!" Miyako and Kaoru asked.

"Are you being serious with us, Dexter-kun?" Miyako asked.

"I am. I even kissed her, too, and told her that I would NEVER let Urawa have her as his own." Dexter said, his fists tightening.

"You did _WHAT?!_" Kaoru hollered, about to attack him, only for Miyako to hold her back.

"Speaking of Urawa-kun, lately his soccer game has been off." Miyako said.

Calming down, Kaoru said, "Yeah, I've noticed that, too."

"I think it started… The day after that incident in the cafeteria!" Miyako realized.

"I get it. Without Momoko as his cheerleader, Urawa can't play as well." Kaoru theorized.

"Makes sense to me. Anyway, I decided that after yesterday, I should leave Momoko alone for now. It wouldn't do her any good for me to try piecing together what happened when she'll need a little time to herself." Dexter said.

"Good idea." Miyako said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsuki was once again on the soccer field, practicing; however, he had not gotten much better since Momoko had started getting cozy with Dexter, something that Natsuki did NOT like.

"Damn!" Natuski said, as he missed the goal again. "Why can't I play right?"

He then had Momoko's face flash in his mind; however, he shook it off, and thought, _'No way! I can't be missing __HER__!'_

However, her face popped up once more, and Natsuki shook it off again. However, no matter how many times he tried to ignore it, Natsuki was denying the facts: he missed Momoko.

He soon fell to his knees, and then he quietly admitted, "I need Momoko back… I need my cheerleader!"

Speaking of whom, Momoko was at her locker, still thinking about the kiss from the day before. She touched her lips, and then shook off the feeling; she was still confused and embarrassed.

"Oi, Akadzutsumi!" Natsuki said, as he approached Momoko.

Looking at him, Momoko tensed up before trying to get away. However, as she moved to leave, Natsuki took hold of her hand.

"What do you want?!" Momoko demanded. "To tease me and break my heart even more?"

"No," Natsuki said. "I want to apologize."

"For what? Breaking my heart? Trying to deliberately mess me up with your cupcake? Calling me 'annoying'?" Momoko demanded.

"All of those." Natsuki replied.

"And why should I forgive you?" Momoko asked.

"Because you like me, right?" Natsuki asked.

Momoko said nothing, as she had soon gotten over Natuski, but she dare not admitted.

"You like me, right?" Natsuki repeated.

"… Not anymore." Momoko muttered.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked.

"I said that I don't like you anymore! I'm over you! Now, go away! You're annoying!" Momoko shouted, before fleeing.

Natsuki felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces; his own words were thrown right back at him.

Momoko was running in the halls like crazy; her head was spinning with questions, her heart was accelerating, tears were streaming down her face, and she thought, _'I can't believe him! He calls me annoying, then has the nerve to try apologizing?'_

Momoko did not notice that Dexter was nearby; Dexter then took Momoko's hand, stopping her, and then he asked, "What happened, Momoko?"

Momoko then started crying, and she put her face against his chest; Dexter hugged her in return, and he provided her with comfort.

Seeing this, Natuski was prepared to play his entire hand to win.

Later that day, Momoko was holding hands with Dexter as they were walking to the lab. She was feeling better, but Dexter knew she was still suffering on the inside, and was prepared to be there for comfort.

"Momoko… About yesterday…" Dexter began to say.

"Yes?" Momoko inquired.

"I won't take back what I said. About being in love with you." Dexter said.

Momoko merely blushed, and she thought, _'Oh… You're such a sweetie.'_

* * *

The next day, Momoko was in better spirits, as she was beginning to fall for Dexter. Opening her locker, Momoko saw a bouquet of red roses, and she smiled, but her face when to happy and smiling to bitter and scowling when she saw who they were _really _from.

Natsuki soon approached from behind, and asked, "Like the flowers?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Momoko asked, turning to Natsuki.

"I… Thought you'd like them. It's my way of apologizing." Natsuki said.

"Why are you acting like this _now?_" Momoko inquired, crossing her arms.

"Look, I need you, okay?" Natsuki said, as he grabbed Momoko by the shoulders, and pushed her to the locker. "Without you being there at the field, cheering me on, my game has been WAY off! I'm on the verge of losing my place on the soccer team!"

"Wasn't that just me and my immaturity trying to get your attention?" Momoko asked, a little skeptical.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, I need you as my cheerleader again! I can't play soccer without you by my side!" Natsuki said, pulling her close.

Momoko just pushed him away, and said, "You're just going to have to adapt to me not being there. There are other girls, aren't there?"

"Be that as it may…" Natsuki began.

"Leave me alone." Momoko said, before walking away.

Natsuki then grabbed her wrist, and said, "Come on, look at me! What is it about that Dexter freak that you like so much?"

"For one, he doesn't think I'm annoying, and he's been there for me at every turn, unlike you, who was always thinking of me as a parasite; a tick, if you will." Momoko said.

"Not anymore! You're more than that, and I've realized I've taken you for granted!" Natsuki said.

"I said… Leave me be!" Momoko said, shoving Natsuki away. "I'm no one's puppet or good luck charm! If that's all I am to you!"

"That's not the case anymore!" Natsuki said.

"Am I just a charm to you? Was my cheering so powerful that you now need to rely on it for success at soccer? If so, you're mistaken, and…" Momoko began, but she soon stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"Akadzutsumi…" Natuski said.

"You really don't care about me… You just want me there to improve your soccer." Momoko said.

She then left, grieving, and Natsuki just stared as she left.

'_I… I've never seen this side of her before… Serious and stern…'_ Natsuki thought. _'I… Kind of like it.'_

"Did that Natsuki jerk do something to you again?" Dexter asked, as he was comforting Momoko once again.

"He tried roses and a mock-confession. Heck, he said he needed me in order to play soccer well." Momoko said.

"That's no excuse." Dexter said.

"That's why… I feel safe and happy with you." Momoko admitted.

Dexter blushed, and smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Momoko's shoulder, allowing her to smile once more.

The next day was the big game. Natsuki was determined to get Momoko to cheer for him. Visiting her at her locker once more, Natsuki then told Momoko, "Today's the big game. We're going up against Kyoto's team. I… I want you to be there."

Momoko merely said, "I'll go, but only to see Takaaki-kun."

"Isn't he Gotoukuji's boyfriend?" Natsuki asked.

Momoko merely nodded before walking away.

"What happened?" Dexter asked, taking Momoko's hand.

"He wants me to go to the soccer game tonight." Momoko said.

"As a way to get you to cheer for him?" Dexter asked.

"Most likely. Could… You go with me?" Momoko asked.

Dexter blushed; he was sure that this could have been a date, if it were under better circumstances.

"Yes, of course!" Dexter said, as he took Momoko's hands and smiled at her.

She smiled back, a light blush in her cheeks, and a happy look on her face.

They shared an embrace, and then they went back to walking to their classroom.

Later that evening, they were at the big soccer game. Miyako was cheering for Takaaki, naturally, while Momoko was sitting next to Dexter, who was holding her hand, and comforting her.

As for Natsuki, he was really struggling with keeping the ball; he kept hoping to hear Momoko's voice and looking in her direction. Momoko only looked away, and into Dexter's eyes. This only made Natsuki jealous, and then his game was thrown off even more.

Natuski tripped at least once, and looked at Momoko with pleading eyes. Again, Momoko hugged Dexter, who hugged her back.

"Dexter…" Momoko muttered.

Dexter held her closer, and then he looked at Natsuki with hate in his eyes.

Natsuki tripped, lost the ball, missed the goal when he shot, and even unintentionally used his hands at least once. The other team was starting to mock him and question his ability; Natsuki was trying his best, too, but he was having some doubts about himself.

After all was said and done, it turned out that Tokyo lost by ten points.

"I should have known to put Ayugai on offense!" The coach complained, upset that his team lost.

"AK-AD-ZUT-SU-MI!" Natsuki shouted, catching Momoko's attention, and she stiffened up.

Natsuki then stormed over to Momoko grabbed her wrist, and demanded, "Why weren't you cheering for me?! Why didn't you give me support?!"

"Because I don't like you anymore!" Momoko shouted back.

"Then I'll _make _you like me again!" Natsuki said, as he was about to force a kiss on Momoko.

Dexter intervened by grabbing Momoko away, and pulling her in to his embrace, and then he said, "You shouldn't have to rely on Momoko's cheerleading to win! You're lacking in confidence, that's all! And they ask me why I hate physical education…"

Momoko relaxed in Dexter's embrace, and then she kissed him on the cheek, much to Natsuki's horror.

"Urawa!" The coach shouted. "You need to step up your practice! Starting… Well, effective immediately, you're going to come to practice three times as often as normal, clear?"

"What?!" Natsuki complained; he was pretty annoyed at both losing his crush, and his game all to one person: Dexter Johnson, Boy Genius.

"Come on, Momoko, let's get out of here," Dexter said, as he took Momoko's hand, and started walking away from the scene. "You deserve better than that jerk."

"That's… something I couldn't realize on my own, though," Momoko admitted, a blush prominent in her face. "I needed someone else to help me."

Dexter smiled, knowing she was referring to him, but to make sure, he asked, "Who's that?"

Momoko stopped Dexter, and hugged him, before muttering, "I love you."

Although he did not hear her, he asked, "Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

Momoko, blushing hard, said, "…I love you."

Dexter went red in the face, knowing that his feelings were finally returned. He had the girl he loved, the boy he hated was out of his hair, and Momoko was happy: all he needed.

Lifting her chin so as to lift her face to his, they looked at each other with all of the love in the world, and then they shared a heartwarming, passionate kiss under the light of the dusk.

"Oh, Momoko… My Momoko." Dexter muttered, as they hugged tightly, knowing that they were going to be happy together for quite a while.

* * *

**And that's that! I know I portrayed Natsuki in a somewhat negative light, but for those who have read the manga, you have to admit, he's a bit of a jerk, isn't he? Sure, he has SOME redeeming traits, but I think if he were a little nicer, I'd like him better. And to think that he likes Blossom, Momoko's other self, but not Momoko. If he were to find out… Boy, that would be pretty hard for him to digest, wouldn't it?**


End file.
